The Yoshi Party
The Yoshi Party is the eighth episode of Super AniMario Bros. It's set to be published on February 29, 2020. Plot Mario and Luigi decide to go on vacation with Peach and the others, as they tell Yoshi and Red Yoshi to stay put. When the two leave the house, Red Yoshi and Yoshi begin thinking of what to do, as Red Yoshi begins calling his friends to hang out with him and Yoshi to create their own party as Mario and Luigi are away from the house. As they begin their party, two others named Tatanga and Wart try to wreck the party as a whole, but several of the characters just minding their own business at the house cause the two to fail at wrecking the party (similar in a way how everyone causes SpongeBob to not get back in the house in Party Pooper Pants), eventually Wart and Tatanga try to break in, however a police toad and a police koopa troopa notice the situation as they arrest the two for what they've done. The next day, after the party is over, Red Yoshi gets a call from Luigi stating they will be back in 30 minutes, so Yoshi and Red Yoshi try to clean up everything they remember being around at in the house during the party. 30 minutes later, Mario and Luigi get back from the house, which they ask if they were responsible for taking care of the house, which they both replied yes. Finally, Yoshi and Red Yoshi were relieved on what just happened, however though, they hear Mario and Luigi frightened with all of the mess in room, causing them both to realize that they others went into their room, despite the fact they believed no one would enter that room as they thought they locked their door. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Cyan Yoshi * Princess Peach (mentioned) * King Wart (Debut) * Tatanga (Debut) * Orange Yoshi (Debut) * Purple Yoshi (Debut) * Pink Yoshi (Debut) * White Yoshi (Debut) * Black Yoshi (Debut) * Brown Yoshi (Debut) * Lime Yoshi (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario & Red Yoshi * SeanTheActor - Yoshi * Sabien and Pals Animations - Luigi, Blue Yoshi, & Cyan Yoshi * Trashy Koopa - Yellow Yoshi Trivia * This is the final episode that AzUrArInG did any script writing in the series. ** The reason for this was because this episode was originally planned to be the first episode of the series which AzUrArInG did all the writing by himself, which will make this the first time that RYR99 had no involvement with the writing in an episode of the series, however after AzUrArInG's departure, he left half of the script unfinished, which RYR99 completed after his departure. This also explains why AzUrArInG did some of the script writing of this episode despite him leaving the series all the way back on October 2019. * This will mark the first time that both the protagonists and the antagonists lose in the end, as AzUrArInG felt the series was increasingly predictable. * This will mark the first appearances of several Yoshi's, which are Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, and Lime Yoshi. ** The reason why AzUrArInG thought of having several Yoshi's appear in this episode as he knew the title was called The Yoshi Party, so it would make sense to have the party just having Yoshi's in it. * This will mark the first appearances of the antagonists King Wart and Tatanga. ** AzUrArInG thought of having them appear in the episode as he felt they were underrated villains from the Mario series, plus he didn't want to just have Bowser do all of the bad stuff throughout the episode. * Since it was leap year for February around this time, as well as since there weren't any 30 days in that particular month, the episode was released on February 29, 2020 during Leap Year. ** This Episode will celebrate AzUrArInG's 16th Birthday, although AzUrArInG's birthday would be two days before this episode will premiere. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2020 Category:Upcoming episodes